


Bonding With David

by toyboxxx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max's age is ambiguous, Non-con to Dub-con to Consensual Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, but he's at least a teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyboxxx/pseuds/toyboxxx
Summary: Max wants David. Max is going to have him, even if he has to resort to extreme measures to do it.Perhaps David isn't as unwilling as Max originally thought.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	Bonding With David

Max arrived at Camp Campbell that summer with a mission, and that mission was to fuck David. 

It had been several years since a specific bundle of children first came to summer camp, and during that time the campers had started growing up, including Max. Puberty had been kind to him. He'd shot up like weed, lean and strong like most teenagers, but it hadn't been enough to surpass David's height. The man was like a flagpole. 

Along with his height, puberty brought along many things, including feelings. Urges. Desires. Max had all of these and then some for his camp counselor. Max had decided long ago that whatever he wanted, he'd _get it_ , and now after all these years of yearning and pining, Max was going to have David. Even if he had to resort to less savory tactics to do it. After a month of careful planning, he decided he was ready. 

___

“Hey, David.”

“Hello, Max!”

“Are you busy?”

“I’m never too busy for my favorite camper!” David rose from where he was crouched at the rear of his ancient and withered car. "What can I do for you?" 

Max eyed the flat tire and the rusted rims. "What are you doing?" 

"Oh, I'm just trying to do some maintenance on the old chariot here. It's not going so well." David rubbed the back of his neck as he gazed wistfully at his car. He turned his attention back to Max with his signature kilowatt grin. "Do you want to help me?" 

"Maybe some other time," Max said with an eye roll. _As if_. "I actually need _your_ help with something." 

"Of course! Anything." Bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, like always. He had no idea what Max wanted to do to him. He was as innocent and pure as the freshly driven snow. Max savored it. 

“I was wandering around in the woods this morning--” David shot him a disapproving look, which Max ignored. “--and I saw this old shack. I was wondering if you knew what it was for.”

“An old shack?” David stroked his chin and hummed. “I’d have to see it. Would you be able to find it again?”

“Yeah. Come on.” Max turned to head into the woods, but stopped when David’s hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“I have an idea!” _Son of a bitch._ “We could round up all the campers and make an activity with it! We can all hike out there together to discover the _mysterious shack in the woods_!” He wiggled his fingers obnoxiously in an attempt at being spooky. Max sighed in irritation. 

“David--”

“Oh, this will be so fun! I’ll go grab Gwen right now and--”

“ _No!_ ” 

The outburst was so loud it echoed. David froze. Max winced and hunched into himself. “I mean, uh. I don't want to get the others. I was hoping it could be. Um. Just the two of us? Like a…" Max couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth but he forced them anyway. "... bonding activity?" 

David's eyes were round and shiny with emotion. "Oh, Max!" He cried joyfully. He quickly reached out and scooped up Max into a hug before he could protest. "Just the two of us! Of course!" 

"Ack! Let go, you orangutan!" 

David complied as he wiped a tear from his face. His grin was as big and as bright as ever, completely unaware of what was in store for him in the forest of Lake Lilac. "Lead the way, partner!"

___ 

  
  


The whole way to the shack David rambled about the wonders of nature and how he was so happy Max was finally getting into the spirit of camp. He was so mind-numbingly cheerful, Max almost turned right back around to ditch the bastard and forget the whole thing. When the dilapidated excuse for a building came into view, Max was so relieved that he picked up the pace until he was jogging right up to the door. 

"Woah! Slow down, partner!" David joined him, and with his longer legs he was at Max's side in half the time. "Is this it?" 

"Yes." Every nerve in Max's body was alight with anticipation. 

"It's a bit far from camp," David observed, glancing around at the thick cluster of trees and overgrown shrubbery. "I wonder what it was originally for? I don't recognize it."

"You've probably never seen it," Max suggested. "It's hidden pretty well." 

"A sound observation, Max." David's brimming pride was obnoxious. Max smirked. He wondered if that pride would stick around after what he had planned. 

"C'mon, camp man. I want to show you the inside." 

It wasn't hard to get in. Max had picked the lock long ago in preparation for this. The inside was nearly empty, save for a couple shelves that housed aluminium cans that might have been food at some point. Unnervingly, there was also a sturdy, metal chair bolted to the floor in the middle of the room. The items Max had stowed away were tucked into the corner. David didn't notice them as he went straight for the shelves. He studied the various objects while Max closed the door and locked it. He hid the key he'd found inside a knot in one of the old panels. 

"This must have been used for storage at some point," David wondered aloud. He was completely oblivious to Max's devious intent as he picked up one of the cans. It made an unsettling squelching noise, and he quickly set it back down with a grimace. "It must have already been out of use when I came to camp as a kid. Probably longer. What do you think, Max?" 

Max didn't reply. Instead, he unfolded the blanket from his duffel bag and spread it out on the floor. David furrowed his brow. "Max? Where did you find that?" 

"Stole it from Quartermaster." 

"Max! Whatever for? We're going to march back to camp right now and you're going to apologize to him!"

It was hilarious when David was angry. He was like a growling puppy; all bark and no bite, and terribly adorable. Max watched with amusement as he stalked over to the door. He turned the knob, and when it didn't budge, he jiggled it until the whole door rattled. "Well, rats! It seems the door is jammed." 

"It's not jammed." Max rose to his feet. He was wearing a surgical mask and gloves. "I locked it." 

"Locked it?" David furrowed his brow. "Why on earth would you do that?" 

Max didn't reply. He advanced across the small room, determination building in his gut as David flattened himself uneasily against the door. 

"Max? What's going on here?" He seemed more and more distressed until Max was standing directly in front of him. Max remembered when he barely came up to David's hip. Now he was up to his shoulders.

"Now, M-Max," David began in a low, wavering voice. "I know that you enjoy pulling mischievous pranks, but this is very serious. I need you to stop this right now and unlock the door." 

Max pretended to think about it. "Nah." 

With a quick jerk of his arm, Max pulled out a small bottle from his pocket and sprayed it right into David's face. He jerked backwards, hitting the back of his head on the door in the process. He made quite a ruckus as he crumpled to the floor. His long limbs were spread out around him like a baby deer, and his head rolled around as he struggled to focus on anything. Max glanced at the bottle. He'd have to thank Neil later. His concoction worked like a charm. Of course, Max would leave out the details of just what exactly he used it for. 

Carefully stepping around his limbs, Max kneeled beside David's head. He snapped his fingers. "David. Hey, David." 

The man's eyes rolled in his head like marbles as he mumbled something unintelligible. He was officially out of commission. The effects wear off after about ten minutes, or at least that's what Neil had said. That was plenty of time for Max to tie his hands and haul him into the chair. Afterwards, Max hauled over the duffel bag and placed it nearby for when David awoke. He rummaged through it, double and triple checking to make sure he had everything. Lube, water, towels… Max wondered if he should have brought candles or something. He wanted to smack himself right after. He was overthinking this. 

It didn't take too long for David to stir. He slowly lifted his head, letting it roll heavily on his shoulders. He glanced about the room, blinking once, twice, then a baffled fluttering of his lashes. He looked confused, then alarmed as he realized he was bound and gagged. He tugged at the ropes with frightened grunts, then froze once he heard Max's amused huff. 

"Mmf," David mumbled into the gag. He pushed at it with his tongue in an attempt to dislodge it, but soon gave up when it wouldn't budge. His eyes were wide and his chest rose and fell with shallow, distressed breaths. He resembled a spooked animal. Max approached him cautiously. He wordlessly reached out a hand and carded it through David's hair. 

He'd never been this close to David's face before, Max realized. He'd never been able to study him so closely. Max could count the freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose. He noticed the flecks of gold in his green irises and how they caught the dim light filtering through the dusty windows. Max could _smell_ him. Sweat, fear, and whatever cologne he'd put on that morning. It was intoxicating. 

As if in a trance, Max straddled David's lap and wrapped his arms around him. He pressed his nose into the top of his fluffy hair and inhaled deeply. Max had been half hard with the anticipation ever since he'd gotten David into the room, but as he pressed close into his lean frame, he had a pretty sizable tent in his jeans. David must have felt it, if his soft gasp was anything to go by. 

"I'm sorry," Max whispered as he stroked the back of David's neck. "I've wanted this for… a very long time." He pulled back to see David's reaction. He looked petrified. He seemed to finally be realizing the situation he was in. Max kissed his cheek, right over a cluster of freckles. David recoiled from him. He wouldn't look at Max's face, but that didn't bother him. He slid his hand underneath David's shirt instead. He didn't think it was possible for David's body to tense up more, but he continued to stiffen as Max's fingers roamed over the warm, smooth skin of his stomach. He eventually found a nipple and pinched it. _Hard._ David squirmed and whined until Max let up. 

"Ever thought about fucking one of your campers?" Max accused, dragging his nails up David's sternum. "You sure have a lot of vulnerable minds to choose from, after all." 

David was near tears. He quickly shook his head from side to side. 

"Yeah, figures. I bet you don't even think about fucking Gwen." David cringed, which got a laugh out of Max. "Well. I've thought about fucking you. A lot." He brushed his nose along the crest of David's cheekbone. He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, right at the edge of the gag. "I've thought about doing all kinds of things to you, David." He kept running his hands all over the man's chest. He didn't have much hair, just a sparse handful between his pecs and a small happy trail below his navel. Max had caught glimpses of it throughout his time at Camp Campbell. It was a pleasure to finally touch it with his own fingertips. 

"If it means anything, I really am sorry." Max slid off of David's lap and onto his knees. "Not for what I'm doing, of course, but for how you'll see me after." Max parted David's quaking knees and settled between them. He rubbed his cheek against the inside of David's right thigh. "I'm not a good person, David." 

Despite himself, David shook his head violently from side to side. He tried to speak around the gag, but all he could form were wordless grunts. Max's heart ached. Even now David's faith in Max remained. It was as endearing as it was pathetic. David always was hopelessly stupid.

Slowly, exploringly, Max unbuttoned David's shorts. He'd never undone a zip from this angle before. It felt strange to pull it down and part the folds from the front, revealing David's pine tree printed boxers. Max smirked and glanced up, a mean jab at the tip of his tongue, but David wasn't looking at him. He had his eyes shut tight. Max didn't like that. He'd put up with it until now but he would _not_ let David ignore him. 

"Hey," Max called up at him. "Open your eyes." 

David shook his head. 

"David, look at me." 

The man refused to respond. 

"Look at me," Max spat, suddenly furious. He dug his fingers harshly into the meat of David's thigh. "Look at me, or I break one of your fingers." 

David made a noise akin to a sob. He obeyed, looking down at Max with tears in his eyes. He looked desolate and exhausted, but there was still that same glow of hope that never wavered from David's persona. He didn't say a word-- he couldn't-- but Max could hear his voice in his head all the same. 

_Please stop. I've already forgiven you. Just please. Stop._

Max could feel his resolve slipping. He'd been wanting this for years, more than anything. He'd been _planning_ this, preparing to take what he wanted and damn the consequences because he was Max and that's what Max did. But to look at David right in front of him, eyes wet with tears and filled with fear-- this is a whole different ball game. He'd never prepared for this. 

For the first time, David was afraid of Max. And for the first time, Max realized… he didn't want that. 

Wordlessly, Max tore off a piece of the blanket laid out on the floor and quickly tied it around David's head, blindfolding him. David let out a pitiful noise of protest, but Max ignored him. Then he stepped back and took a few deep breaths. 

He couldn't let weeks of planning go to waste. It was too late to go back. Max glanced back at David, who sat with his hands bound and pants open, and felt his arousal spark up again. Reminded of his goal, he returned to his place between David's legs. He carefully rolled down the hem of his underwear. 

Max had imagined it with more fanfare, the unveiling of David's penis, but it actually was a bit anticlimactic. It looked about the same as his own penis, but longer and paler, with neat red curls gathered around the base. Max wrapped his hand around it and David gasped. 

Max had dreamed about touching David's cock more times than he could count, but just like David's fear, Max was daunted by the real thing. After all, he was only a teenager. He really only had porn to go off for this situation. It was warm, and Max winced as he realized his fingers must have been cold. He gave it a few curious pumps, marveling at how the motions he'd done on himself multiple times felt so alien at a different angle. Max kept stroking it, trying to make it harden as David's noises above grew more and more uncomfortable. After about a minute of no success, Max remembered the existence of lube. He wanted to _smack_ himself, he felt so stupid. 

He reached into his bag and retrieved a bottle of lube. He popped the cap and poured some onto his fingers. He saw David wrinkle his nose and chuckled. He'd gotten the cherry scented one on a whim. Max hoped David would think of this moment every time he smelled artificial cherry from now on. 

With lube this time, Max tried again, his hand sliding easily and wetly along the flaccid shaft. David's head jerked backward in shock. As if like magic, David's cock filled out in Max's palm until the flushed head emerged from the foreskin. Max smirked in satisfaction. "Yeah, that's better, isn't it?" 

David nodded meekly, his whole face red and blotchy. He breathed shallow, whistling breaths through his nose as Max jerked him off. Every once in awhile a shadow of moan would leak through the gag, and each one just made Max greedier. He wanted to make David _scream._ In due time. Right now he was entranced with the leaking head of his cock. Now that it was fully erect, Max saw little details that he couldn't before. He turned it to the side and studied it. He was fascinated with the prominent veins, as well as the thick one running along the bottom. He carefully traced them with his thumb, even letting the edge of his nail drag on the skin. David let out a huff of discomfort. Max cataloged David's reactions and neatly filed them away. Of course David didn't like pain, the vanilla bastard. 

Moving on, Max leaned down and pressed his lips against the shaft, just to get a feel for it. He parted his lips and licked it, right along one of the veins, and David's whole body jerked. Max liked that. He tried the head next. He swiped his tongue over the weeping slit, tasting salt, sweat, and skin. Max hadn't really given it much thought on how a dick would taste, but it wasn't terrible. It wasn't good either, but Max saw the appeal in the power. He had David at his most vulnerable, at Max's mercy, with his mouth of all things. Wrapping his lips around the head, Max gave an experimental suck, trying out something he thought he'd find pleasurable, and was rewarded with a guttural moan. 

"Oh muh goff," David vocalized in anguish. His hips made strange jerking motions, like he was trying to move away from Max but he had nowhere to go. Max didn't understand why David was fighting this so much. Didn't this feel good? Blowjobs in porn always looked phenomenal. Maybe Max just wasn't doing it right? 

Frustrated, Max moved away and rose to his feet. David sagged in relief. Jeez, way to wound Max's pride. He kicked David's shin on reflex, and he whimpered like a dog. Max stepped around to David's left side and hooked his finger into the edge of the gag. 

"I'm going to take this off," Max explained in a low voice. "If you scream, I'll hurt you. Are you going to scream?" 

David quickly shook his head. He was trembling again. Max was banking this on David's inability to lie, so he cautiously and gently lowered the gag over David's chin. It flopped wetly onto his chest. David let out a sigh of relief. He worked his jaw a bit as he drew in shaky breaths.

"Max… Max, please--" 

Max slapped him, gently. Not to hurt, just to get his attention. "Shut up. I have some questions for you." 

David nodded, eager for anything other than what Max was doing to him before. Max slid a hand into his hair and gently pulled his head back. 

"Ever sucked someone off before?" 

"W-What?" 

"You heard me. Ever had a dick in your mouth?" 

"I-I don't-- Max, this isn't--" 

Max gave a sharp tug, and David winced. A tear trickled from beneath the blindfold. A shard of guilt wedged into Max's cold heart, but his lust overpowered it. " _Daveeeey_. Tell me the truth." He spoke like he was scolding a child. It felt cathartic to speak that way to his camp counselor. 

David's lips wobbled for a moment as he seemed to struggle with himself, before he finally nodded. "Yes," he whispered. 

"Fucking knew it." Max let go and walked around to the back of the chair. With careful movements and growled, half-hearted threats, Max maneuvered David out of the chair and onto his knees. He looked even better like this. Sitting on his heels, hands bound behind his back, hunched over as if to repent for his sins. Max was so fucking hard it hurt. He quickly opened his jeans and palmed himself to the gratifying image of his childhood crush and bane of his existence on his knees in front of him. It was like David was born to be in such submissive positions.

Max cupped David's chin and delicately raised his head up. David didn't even struggle. He let himself be manhandled about, like he was a prisoner of war or something. Max grimaced and pulled his erection out of his underwear. With his free hand, Max guided the tip to smear pre-ejaculate across the ridge of David's cheek. David visibly shuddered, but didn't try to move away. 

"That's my dick, David," Max sneered. "You like how that feels? How many times have you been in this position?" He pressed his thumb into the middle of David's bottom lip. David's mouth parted for him effortlessly, and Max was able to slip his cock inside with ease. David didn't even fight him. He simply sat there and took it, defeated. 

Max was on cloud nine. It was like his breath had been punched out of him. The pleasure was so concentrated and alien and _overwhelming_ . Just like everything else, this was brand new. Max liked jacking off, it felt good, but having a _mouth_ there was magnificent. It was like comparing a campfire to a forest fire, or a single cookie to a whole cake, or some other comparison that Max's brain was too blissed out to think of. 

Not that Max would have been able to tell much of a difference, but David knew what he was doing. He swallowed Max's cock like a pro, like he was born to it. Max didn't even need to coax him. David seemed just as eager to have a dick in his mouth as Max was to _be_ in his mouth. _Jesus fucking Christ, David was sucking his dick!_

"God, just look at you," Max whispered in awe. "Look so good. Oh my god, David. So fucking good." Then softly, almost as an afterthought, like he hadn't meant to say it outloud, "Why aren't you fighting…?" 

David slowly pulled off him with a wet kissing sound. He heaved in a couple breaths, licking his swollen lips, before finally saying in a quiet, _affectionate_ tone, "If it's what you want, Max…" 

Max was stricken. Then he was angry. David thought he was doing him a _favor_. Fuck that. Max was taking what he wanted, he wasn't being _given._ Had David forgotten who had brought him here? Had he forgotten who was the one on their knees? 

Max grabbed the sides of David's head with both hands and shoved him back down. Max forced him to take it all, not letting up until David's nose touched his pubic hair. David gagged, a violent shuddering of his body, and for a split second Max regretted what he had done. But then David swallowed, wiggled his tongue along the base of Max's cock, and Max's entire brain went to mush. 

"Oh, _fuck…"_

Max's grip went lax, but that didn't matter as David began moving on his own. He shallowly bobbed his head, his tongue expertly swirling around the sensitive head, and _fuck_ was that not the best feeling in the world. David paused briefly to catch his breath before diving back down. Saliva leaked from the corners of his mouth, and Max found himself wanting to taste it. He had to look away before he came too soon. He leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, staving off his climax, but he could still _hear_ it. Obscene and disgustingly wet. He loved it, though. Max was discovering all kinds of new things about himself today. 

David began to suck, hard, and Max's knees went weak. He curled around David's head and moaned. "David," Max gasped. "David, oh _fuck_ , _David._ " 

David made a noise in response, and the vibrations felt so good around him. David took him all the way in, until the tip touched the back of his throat, and Max quickly leaned to the side to watch the front of David's neck bulge out. He could see his throat swell and relax as David moved and it was such a fucking turn on. Max felt his climax rapidly approaching. He clenched his fingers into red hair and pulled. "David, I'm gonna--" 

David seemed to double down his efforts, bobbing and sucking and licking until Max's dick throbbed and spasmed. It didn't occur to Max to pull out until it was already happening. 

"Shit, David--" Max quickly pulled away mid-orgasm, and most of his sperm splattered across David's face. If he hadn't just came, that image alone would have been enough to make him finish. 

Max stood there, panting, one hand on the back of David's head, just looking at his work. It was fucking fantastic. David looked utterly conquered, and Max hadn't even gotten to what he'd really wanted to do. Drunk on the image and power, Max rubbed the softening head of his cock along David's wet lips. David chased it, lapping at it weakly like an exhausted kitten searching for milk. How was he so fucking _hot._

Satisfied, Max slid to his knees so he was at eye-level with the man, then reached for one of the towels he'd stowed away in the bag. He'd intended to clean off David's face, because as amazing as he looked with cum all over him, it was kind of grossing Max out. It happened all the time in porn, but Max usually closed out of it by that time. Then David opened his mouth and _licked_ a thick white glob off his upper lip. 

"David!" Max screeched, scandalized. "What the fuck?!" 

"I-I…" 

"Isn't that disgusting?" Max forgot himself, because he really had no right to be judging David after Max just molested him. 

"But I-- when I would-- I always--" 

"What, you'd _eat cum_ for your boyfriends?!" 

David bit his lip and said nothing. That in itself was answer enough.

"And you… liked doing that?" 

Humiliated, David nodded. Of course he fucking did, the goddamn pushover that he was. 

Two parts disgusted and one part curious, Max shuffled forward. He leaned closer, dubiously eyeing the ropes of semen. He supposed he wouldn't mind trying his own. And if David could do it, then so could he. He darted forward and lapped up a drop that was sliding down David's cheek. The taste wasn't terrible, mostly just salt, but the gooey texture made him gag. 

"M-Max, you--" 

"Shut up. I know." Max retrieved the towel and cleaned off David's face without another word. Once he was done, he tossed it to the side. 

"Is that all?" David whispered, head angled down towards the floor. "Is it over? Are we done?" 

Max could have laughed. Who was he kidding, he _did_ laugh. A cruel, harsh, barking laugh that made David flinch away.

"I'm going to fuck you, David," Max said, calm and serious. He reached out and shoved David backwards. He fell onto his back in a pathetic heap. His exposed cock was still at half-mast, and it flopped uselessly against his hip. Max followed, crawling forward until he was hovering over him on all fours. 

"Max, I really don't think--" 

"Got that one right, David, you really _don't_ think." 

"Please, Max, just let me see you…"

Max hesitated for a moment, but relented with a sigh. He reached up and carefully pulled off the cloth, and for the first time since they started, their eyes met. David's expression was filled with so many emotions it was impossible to distinguish what he was thinking. Without realizing what he was doing, Max reached up and cupped his cheek. David leaned into it. 

"Do you still think I'm a good person?" 

David's expression softened. "Oh, Max--" 

"I'm going to fuck you, David," Max interrupted, repeating himself from earlier only more desperate, more unsure of himself. David didn't say anything for a moment. He just laid there and trembled, his lip wobbling and eyes wet. 

"I know, Max." 

"Stop that. Stop _doing_ that." 

"Doing what?" 

"Stop being so--!" Max was shaking and he didn't even know why. "Stop being so _okay_ with _everything_!" 

He couldn't stand it. Max couldn't _stand it._ How could David just be so docile with what was happening to him? And why was Max so _angry_ about it? He should be thrilled to have David so compliant. 

_You're angry because you know you don't deserve his patience._

Max bared his teeth. It was David's fault in the first place for being such a goddamn doormat to walk all over. Frustrated and still horny as hell, Max stuffed the gag back into David's mouth. He replaced the blindfold as well, and David let out a muffled whine of protest. _Good_ , Max thought to himself. At least it was some kind of reaction. 

Fueled by his emotions, Max quickly yanked off David's shorts and underwear. David sobbed with humiliation, and he tried to curl in on himself to hide. Max didn't let him. He slotted himself between David's long legs and got comfortable. 

"Going off the information I've learned today," Max drawled like he had no interest. "I'm guessing you've done this before." He curled his hand around David's flagging erection and pumped it. "Do you like getting fucked?" 

David squirmed, thighs clenching around Max's hips, and nodded. Max played with his cock a bit more, thumbing the leaking head and smearing the slick down the shaft. Max decided he liked David'd dick. He liked his body, too. He pushed up David's camp shirt and ogled the planes of his torso. David was very fit; his stomach was trim, with slender, toned legs and arms. Objectively, he's very attractive. Until he opens his mouth and his obnoxious optimism comes spewing out. Even then, however, Max thought that was attractive too, but in a different way. In a "let's test the limits of that optimism" kind of way. Max slid his palms up the expanse of that pale, flat stomach. It resembled a canvas. David was meant to be marked. Max imagined writing ' _Max_ ' is various places. He traced the letters with his fingernail right over the hipbone and David shivered. For a moment, Max regretted leaving his pocket knife in his tent. 

Max realized belatedly he probably should have removed David's shirt before he tied him, but he could make do. He rucked it up so he could see the small pink buds on David's chest. The one he'd pinched and tugged on earlier was still red and swollen. Max thumbed it gently, marveling at the color and how David's chest began to flush with embarrassment. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over it. David flinched. He was so sensitive. Max enjoyed how easy it was to get a reaction out of him. 

Max leaned back and pushed David's thighs apart so he could look at what he was dealing with. He'd never seen an anus like this, only what they show in porn, and it was a little weird. He also felt absolutely ridiculous as he trailed his fingers down the crease of David's ass to probe against the puckered pink hole. It occurred to Max how gross this all was, but he trusted David and his hygiene. The man lectured about it often enough, and his dick was clean, too. 

In theory, Max knew what he was supposed to do. Insert slot A into slot B. But the hole was so _small_ , and not that Max was huge or anything, but his dick certainly seemed big compared to the place it was supposed to go. Max frowned to himself. He'd gotten this far. Might as well press onward. Without much thought, Max lined the head of his cock up with David's entrance, and began to press in. 

David had been oddly complacent throughout the whole ordeal. He hadn't resisted or actively fought against anything Max did to him. But the moment Max's cock began to breach inside him, it was like a switch had been flipped. David body twisted as a muffled screech of protest erupted from behind his gag. His legs kicked out, his head thrashed-- he made every possible attempt to move away. Max was so startled that he fell back onto his ass. He quickly tried to pin down David's thrashing body. 

"David!" Max hollered over David's panicked squealing. "David, what the fuck?! I thought you said you liked this?" Max wanted to kick himself as soon as he said it. He shouldn't be caring about what David liked, he wasn't doing this for _him._

David spat out the gag and heaved in a breath. "Max, y-you can't just-- just barrel inside me like a battering ram!" Even bound, blindfolded and half-naked David still found a way to lecture. "You could potentially, um, _tear_ me and cause irreparable damage. Not to mention you're not even wearing a condom! I _knew_ you weren't paying attention during sexual education camp!"

A shiver of fear went down Max's spine at the words _tear_ and _damage_ , but it quickly dissolved into red hot rage. This stupid bitch was worried about condoms?! That's what his brain decided to latch onto? Furious and frustrated, Max lashed out, "Shut the fuck up! Maybe that was my intent. I don't care if I hurt you, David. It's what I've been doing to you since the day we met." 

David's head turned to the side. A tiny, fond smile curved his lips. "I know you don't want to hurt me, Max," he said lovingly. "Not really." 

Max's blood boiled. He saw red, and without thinking he reached up and encircled his hands around David's throat. "You don't know a _fucking thing_ ," he spat. "You have no idea what I want. I could kill you right now. I could squeeze the life right out of your pathetic body." 

David called his bluff and went limp in his grip. Max's hands were shaking again. He wasn't even squeezing, just holding David's skinny neck between his palms. 

"Max," David whispered, like he was talking to a frightened child. "It's okay to care." 

"No, it's not," Max growled back. "Caring gets you hurt. Which is why I have to hurt you before you hurt me." 

David's chest heaved like he was fighting tears. His arms shifted where they were pinned beneath his body. "No, Max. God, please, let me hold you!" 

Max yanked his hands away like he'd been burned. Once again, David was ruining his plan by just being himself. David, David, David, _fucking David._ Max sat back on his heels and furiously scrubbed at his face. He didn't say anything for several moments. He must have been making David nervous with his silence because after sometime, David called out a quiet, "Max?" 

"I'm here. I'm not fucking going anywhere." 

"I know," David assured. He squeezed Max's hips with his knees. "I know." 

God, this wasn't going at all how he'd planned. Max was at a loss at how to continue. So he did what he always did when he was at a loss; he asked David. 

"What would you have me do?" Max grumbled, upset and disgusted with himself. 

David licked his lips and shifted. "It's like warming up for a race. You have to, um. Well. _Warm up_. Or you could hurt yourself." 

Oh. _Duh_. Max felt like a moron. 

"If you untied me, I could do it," David offered gently. 

"You'll run for it." 

"Do you really think I would?" 

Max frowned. He leaned forward again and gently pushed up the blindfold. David blinked up at him, eyes filled with patience, understanding, and lingering discomfort. Only David could act like this towards the person who assaulted him. 

"No," Max said finally. "But I still won't untie you." 

"Just one hand," David compromised. 

Max gritted his teeth. Then he nodded. After some more maneuvering, David had one arm free while the other was tethered to the bolted chair. Max didn't know why he was still bothering with binds at this point, but it felt wrong to just leave him untied. It certainly couldn't have been comfortable, but David didn't complain. He'd bowed to nearly all of Max's wishes since day one. It seemed this situation wasn't any different. 

"Like this," David beckoned Max to watch him as he curled an arm underneath his hips, putting on his nurturing and guiding counselor role effortlessly. His long, slender fingers carefully circled the puckered rim. After some massaging, he was able to slip one finger inside. The ring of muscle around it fluttered then relaxed. Max was fascinated. David worked the finger in and out, slow and steady, before pulling out completely and holding out his hand. Max understood the unspoken request and quickly drizzled more lube onto his fingers. After that, David repeated the same motions, moving his finger about inside as if he were looking for something. More fluttering and contracting as the hole accommodated the intrusion. 

"See how, _nngh_ , it relaxes," David forced out. Max glanced at his face and marveled at his look of strained effort. Sweat was forming on his brow, making his usual gravity-defying bangs stick to his forehead. 

"This is so fucking weird," Max whispered under his breath. David must have heard it, because he let out a laugh. 

"I thought so, too, the first time." 

Images of a nervous, bashful, virgin David sprung into his mind. Max wondered how many people had the privilege of seeing David like this. He also wondered if David had cared about them as much as he cared about Max. It didn't matter, Max reminded himself firmly. He didn't _care_. This was only lust at play. That's it. 

David had his finger buried to the knuckle. One moment he had his face scrunched in concentration, then the next his eyes and mouth were wide open as he let out a deep, undeniably pleasured moan. Max snapped to attention. He watched David shallowly thrust his finger, making obscene wet noises all the while. It was fucking hot. Max reached down to touch himself as he watched. He had tried fingering himself before, but he never really got what the big deal was. It had felt alright, but the way David was writhing about made it seem like he missed something. 

"Do you… want to try?" 

It took a second for that to register. Max blinked. "Try what?" 

"Um…" David seemed to be struggling with his words again. His jaw went slack as he rocked his hips against his own hand. Whatever he was doing in there must have felt really good. Max recalled a vague school memory of a vocabulary list and the word "prostate". Dousing his fingers in lube, Max smacked David's hand away then unceremoniously shoved his own finger inside. David yelped like a startled puppy. "Max!" 

Max ignored him in favor of exploring. Inside, David felt wet, squishy, and _hot._ It was like a furnace. A pulsing, moving furnace. He immediately imagined how it would feel around his dick and his eyelids fluttered. Max crooked his finger, mimicking what he'd observed, and David's face scrunched up. "Ah-- mind your nails, Max." A pause, then, "We really should have washed our hands before. Hygiene is very--" 

"David, if you lecture me again, I'll shave your fucking head." 

Blissfully, David shut up while Max continued. He moved his finger around like David did, even thrusting in and out a bit like he watched him do, but none of it was getting the same reaction out of David. He didn't appear to _dislike_ it, with his parted lips and flushed cheeks, but he wasn't making those moans or rolling his eyes back for Max as he had been when he was fingering himself. 

"What am I doing wrong?" Max growled. He didn't want to admit his fault, but he really, _really_ wanted to make David moan. 

David offered him a patient smile. "Um, well, tilt your wrist like this--" he reached down and wrapped his long fingers around Max's wrist. It was the first time he'd voluntarily touched Max during this whole thing, and it made Max's heart leap into throat. "Then angle up-- yes, like that." David was moving his own hips around, like he was trying to align Max's hand with a certain point inside his body. It shouldn't have been hot, it should have been awkward as hell, but the way David was doing it was just so _David_ that it was unbelievably hot. 

Then David arched up. His mouth parted as his eyes went cross-eyed. Then softly, sensually, David let out a breathless _Max,_ and it was one of the most wonderful things Max had ever heard in his short life. The tip of his finger brushed and stroked repeatedly over a fleshy bump deep inside, and David was an absolute mess. His cock was so hard it was jutting straight out from his body, flushed red and weeping from the tip. Max's mouth watered at the sight. With his free hand, he encircled that enticing cock and pumped it viciously. That combined with his finger on his prostate had David sobbing from the onslaught. 

It was breathtaking. Max had always thought David was beautiful, but this was different. Spread out beneath him, legs open wide, hair askew, face flushed and lips parted, and his eyes-- Max couldn't help but moan himself. David's eyes were on _him_ , lidded and glazed and wet with unshed tears. David was stunning. Max wanted it all for himself. He didn't want anyone else to have him like this, didn't want anyone else to even _look_ at David. Max wanted to lock him up, hide him away and use him only for Max's pleasure. David chained to his bed, David with 'Max' tattooed across his chest, David with toys shoved into every orifice in his body, David welcoming him home with open arms, David cooking for him, David smiling and laughing and singing and--

Son of a _bitch_ , Max wanted David so badly. He squeezed David's cock, rubbing his thumb harshly over the tip while bearing down on his prostate. David practically squealed, his breath coming so fast it seemed like he was hyperventilating. His hips were moving, rolling up into Max's fist, while his eyes rolled back into his head. 

"Max, Max, _Max-- ah!_ Wait a second!" David grabbed at the hand around his cock and gently nudged it away. Max blinked, leaning back, slowly settling back into himself. He'd gotten so carried away that he'd forgotten his plan. He could have watched David come undone forever. 

"Max, I… Oh, _wow._ " David reached down and gripped the base of his cock with his thumb and forefinger. He leaned his head back and took deep breaths through his nose and exhaled out his mouth. Max watched him with a furrowed brow. 

"David, what are you doing?" 

David wiped his eyes and sighed once he finished doing… whatever he was doing. "I didn't want to, ah, _lose it_ too soon. I'm not as, um. Young and spry as you!" He let out an awkward laugh and coughed into his fist. "At least not before you-- erm. Before you make good on your word."

 _My word?_ Right. The fucking. Max shoved his pants down to his ankles and once again settled between David's thighs. He leaned over his counselors body and let their sensitive cocks brush together. "You want me to?" Max asked quietly. 

David shifted his eyes. "You said you were going to." 

"That's not what I asked." 

"Um…"

"I want to hear you say it." Max reached down to rub the head of his dick against the wet circle of David's entrance. 

"I want-- I'd like you to--" David clenched his eyes shut as his lips trembled. "I want you to f-fuck me, Max." 

Max groaned, giving himself a few indulgent pumps. "God, yes, say it again." 

"Max, please…" 

" _Say it_." 

"Fuck me." How did David still have tears left in his body after all that. They rolled down his cheeks as he gave in to Max's demands. "Fuck me, Max, please." 

Max leaned closer and licked up David's salty tears. They tasted like gratification. Max had everything he wanted, right there on the floor of that abandoned shack. With quaking hands, Max quickly grabbed the lube and poured some onto his cock. He hissed in discomfort-- shit was _cold_ , but it warmed quickly under his stroking fingers. He lined himself with that little pink hole, practically vibrating with anticipation. He was finally going to fuck David. And David _begged_ for it. 

"Condoms," David protested weakly, but even he looked ready to burst with eagerness. 

"I'm a fucking virgin, dipshit. I'm clean." 

"But I'm _not_ a virgin! It's not proper to--" 

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo." 

Max pressed inside, and David finally shut the fuck up. And in that moment, as the entire world crumbled away and the only place that existed was where they were joined, Max shut the fuck up, too. 

It was exhilarating. It was like David's blowjob, but hotter, and _tighter_ . It was like sinking into wet velvet, snug and wonderful and perfect. It felt like Max was meant to nestle here; a perfect fit. For only a moment, Max entertained the idea of soulmates. Only for a moment. Then the idea was swallowed up in the sea of euphoria that flooded his brain. Max grasped both of David's thighs to ground himself as he gave a small, experimental roll of his hips. The instant pleasure absolutely enthralled him. It spread from his core and out like a wave. His toes curled, his eyelids fluttered; _Max was fucking David, holy-fucking-shit._

Max leaned back so he could stare at it, the place where his cock disappeared inside David. It looked surreal. David was stretched around him so tight it looked painful. He glanced at David's face, expecting pain, but his expression was just… glazed. Like he was off somewhere else. 

"David?" 

"You're inside me." 

Max furrowed his brow. David continued, his face cracking into a manic grin. "I'm having sex with Max. Heh. Max is inside me." David broke out into hysterical giggles. It was terribly unsettling. If Max's arousal wasn't already through the roof, maybe he would have actually stopped what he was doing. Too bad. Instead, he leaned over David's front until their foreheads touched. 

"You feel that?" Max whispered between them. "You like it? Me inside you?" He grinded his hips into David's ass, savoring the pleasure and intimacy. He expected David to shy away in shame, but he just looked up at him and nodded. 

"Yes, Max," David breathed. He reached up to touch Max's face. "I feel you." 

It was too personal. It was suffocating. Max jerked backward and ignored the hurt look directed his way. He focused instead on the heart-stopping pleasure building in his groin. He dragged his hips back, almost pulled out completely, then thrust back in. The force of it made David's whole body move with it. Max liked that _a lot._ He did it again, and again, pulling out and pushing back in, each time making David's body rock back and forth on his cock. David kept making soft noises, little gasps and grunts, and each one just made Max want more. 

It was like they were the only two people in the world. The only place that existed was this little shack and the two of them, rocking and moving together. Max had never felt anything like this. He'd never had someone love him like David has; an absolute, no-questions asked kind of love. And even if it wasn't the romantic love Max wanted, it was enough. 

Except it wasn't. Max wanted more. He always wanted more. He kept taking and taking and now they were here. Max wondered what would become of them after this was all over. What did Max give up in his pursuit to have David like this, pearled in sweat and impaled on his dick? That was future Max's problem, and fuck that guy anyway. Right now, Max had David. Right now, Max had the world. 

Impulsively, Max quickly reached up and loosened the last knot around David's tied wrist. Once he had both free, David immediately had his arms around Max's shoulders. He pulled him closer, closer still, until they were breathing each other's air. They carried on like that for sometime as Max thrust into David's pliant body. 

David's hands slid up the column of Max's neck to cup his jaw. He cradled Max's face like he was something precious. Once again, Max was suffocating. David's affection was too much all at once, but he didn't have it in him to pull away now. He was pulled closer instead, until David's lips brushed his, and Max's entire system overloaded. Before he could even comprehend it, he was coming. He pulled out and pumped himself furiously until he finished over David's heaving stomach. 

"Max," David breathed, stroking and petting him while he came down from his high. "Max, you did so well, you're so wonderful." David kissed his cheeks and his nose and his forehead, wherever he could reach, and Max reveled in it. 

"David… did you… finish?" Max was out of breath. He felt like he just ran for miles. 

"No, but that doesn't matter. Come here." David opened his arms, but Max didn't go into them. Instead, Max crawled down the length of David's body to where his cock rested, still hard. Max was exhausted, but he was determined. He ducked his head and swallowed as much cock as he could fit into his mouth. He gagged and choked but he'd be damned if that was going to stop him. 

Thankfully, it didn't take much to finish David off. He came with a desperate moan, his hands in Max's hair, and when Max crawled back up with his seed dripping from his lips, David didn't hesitate to help lap it up. They kissed lazily, tongues rolling together wetly, and it was the most filthy kiss Max had ever had but it was _David_. It was perfect. 

Max loved him. He wanted to tell him that. He didn't. He placed his head on David's chest instead, listening to his heartbeat as David stroked his hair. It was enough. 

"What happens now?" Max whispered. He fisted his hands into David's shirt because he was too afraid to let go. 

"I don't know." 

That scared Max the most. God, what had he done? 

_____

By the time they got back to camp, they'd been gone for a couple hours. It must have been close to dinner time. Gwen descended upon them like a vulture. 

"Where the hell have you two been?!" She hollered. "If it had been another hour, I might have called somebody!" 

Max glanced uneasily at David. He did not plan this far ahead, and they hadn’t really discussed what would happen afterwards. They'd simply gotten dressed and headed back to the compound in silence. This was David's chance to tell, if he wanted to. Max wouldn't blame him. 

David put his hands behind his back, hiding his rope-burned wrists. The grin on his face was blinding. "I took Max out for some one-on-one bonding time! Unfortunately, we got lost and it took a bit of time to find our way back. I'm sorry we scared you, Gwen. It won't happen again." 

Max said nothing. 

Gwen sighed and rubbed at her temples. "Well, I'm glad you both are safe. Just _tell_ someone next time. I thought you knew better, David."

David let out a laugh, charming and bright. It was like nothing had happened. "Sorry, Gwen! I overestimated myself." 

With an irritated grumble, Gwen wandered off to do whatever it is she did. Max turned to David to thank him, or question him, or do something, but David was already walking in a different direction towards the counselor cabin. 

"David, wait--" Max reached for him, but paused before he touched him. David glanced back at him. 

"Head to the mess hall and grab something to eat," David suggested gently. "I think I'm going to go lay down." 

"But David, I need to--" 

"Max." David's voice was calm, but firm. "I want to be alone for a bit." 

Max blinked and stepped back. Then he shoved his hands into his pockets and slipped into his usual cold, aloof demeanor. "Sure. Whatever." 

David walked away, and Max tried to ignore the urge to run after him. He channeled it into forcing his body to walk to the mess hall instead. If David could pretend nothing had happened, then so could Max. He headed inside. There were a couple campers already seated for dinner. Nikki and Neil were among them. 

"Max!" Nikki cried out with excitement. "We wondered where you slipped off to!" 

Neil patted the seat next to him. Max couldn't help but smile. At least everything else was still normal. For now. 

____

Max didn't see David again until the next day. 

It was like an episode of the Twilight Zone. Life carried on. David was his usual peppy, enthusiastic self, with Gwen as his grumpy and grounded counterpart. Everyone participated in the usual camp activities, and Max, Nikki, and Neil participated in their usual mundane mischief. 

Max stole glances at David whenever he could get away with it. He looked the same as always, except for the new nature-themed wristbands on his person. Max assumed they were meant to hide his rope burns. It gave Max a little bit of a thrill that only he knew about them, and that he was the one who gave them to David. Those were _his_ marks on David's skin. Now he wished he'd left hickies. Maybe next time. 

_Next time…?_

A week passed in that fashion. Normal. David was always busy, always had something to do with this or that. Max couldn't get him alone. He needed to speak to him, needed to ask why he lied for him, why he was so willing back in the shack but so distant now after the fact. Max thought perhaps he deserved it. 

Friday rolled around, and along with it a free day. Max spent most of it by himself, wallowing in misery and self-pity. He was sitting on the end of the dock, letting his legs dangle over the water, when someone approached him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder and he nearly dove into the lake out of fear. Sure enough, it was David seeking _Max_ out for a change. David offered him a smile before sitting down beside him. "Hello, Max." 

"Mm." 

"What are you doing out here?" 

Max shrugged. David caught him off guard, and now he had no idea what to say. 

David took off his boots and socks and set them aside. His long legs stretched past Max's own short ones and touched the water. David kicked his legs playfully, so carefree, and Max couldn't help but smile. 

"I've been thinking about you," David said softly. 

Max's heart soared. "About me?" 

"Yes. I've been wondering about what to say to you. About us, I mean."

"Oh." 

David made slow circles in the water with his feet. "Max, I can't ignore what happened. What you did… It wasn't good." 

Max frowned and hunched further into himself. "I know. I knew what I was doing." 

"But I can't ignore what I did either. Or, more specifically, how I felt. And… how I feel now." David's eyes stared deeply into the water. "Max, I think I owe you an apology." 

Max balked at the statement. "No, you fucking don't. You don't owe me anything David. I fucking raped you." 

David winced. "Yes. But I understand why you did it."

"You can't excuse--" 

"I'm _not_ excusing it," David interrupted sharply. His tone was authoritative and held no room for argument. Max shivered. "What you did was wrong. But I can't excuse my behavior either. I can't excuse my encouragement." 

"David…" 

"Regardless, I should have seen the signs. I should have been more attentive. During your time at Camp Campbell, you and the other campers are my responsibility. I'm supposed to look after you. Especially you, Max." David turned and met his eye. "I know how your home life is. I know about some of the things you've endured. I should have been able to see how that all affected you, or at least anticipated it. I could have helped prevent such unhealthy behavior, because that's my job. But I didn't. I guess I just thought that as long as I showered you with positivity, then… Then everything would turn out alright." 

Max was speechless. He couldn't even begin to put into words just how wrong David's thinking was. If Max was still that ten-year-old boy, maybe he'd have a point. But Max wasn't some child. David isn't responsible, and he never will be. It was all running through Max's brain at a mile a minute, so many things he wanted to say to David, but in the end he voiced none of them. He just stared down at his lap in silence. 

They didn't say anything for awhile. There was just the gentle lapping of the lake water against the dock, as well as the soft, lazy swirling of David's feet in the water. It was easy for Max to just zone out and pretend he was anywhere else. 

"There is one thing I want to ask you, Max," David began, breaking up the quiet that had settled over them like a fog. 

"What is it?" 

"Why me?" 

Max blinked. "Huh?" 

David was blushing. He almost looked shy. "Why did you want me?" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm so much older, and I'm just-- I'm just some regular guy. There isn't really anything special about me." 

Max had heard enough. "David, shut the fuck up." 

"But--" 

"No. I'm not going to listen to you say such stupid shit about yourself." As soon as he said those words, Max knew what he had to do. It was now or never. "David. I love you. I love everything about you. And yeah, you're right, maybe the way I was raised fucked me up, and because of that I believed that everyone I loved would end up hurting me. So I had to take what I wanted from you first before you could do it to me." Max crossed his arms around his middle and wouldn't look at David's face. "I thought the only way I could have you was if I forced myself on you. I decided I was _going_ to have you, consequences be damned. And… I'm sorry, David." 

Max's vision blurred. His face felt wet. When had he started crying? He never cried, he _refused_ to cry. With rising panic, Max furiously wiped at his face and sniffled. Slender arms encircled him, and suddenly Max was huddled into his counselor's chest, sobbing helplessly while the man cooed and rubbed his back. Max was too tired to even feel embarrassed about it. He just let himself be held as he released years of bottled up emotions.

"Max," David whispered into his hair. "You didn't have to go to such extremes just for that. You could have just asked." 

Max scoffed between hiccups. "A-and what would you have said, huh? W-Would you have said yes?" 

"I don't know," David admitted. "But we would have talked about it. I wouldn't have turned you away, Max." His arms tightened their hold. "I'd never turn you away." 

"I believe you." 

"Good." They pulled away from each other. David slipped a handkerchief out of his pocket and tenderly dabbed away Max's tears. "Do you feel better?" 

Max endured David's mothering with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, actually. So you can stop that." He nudged away David's hand, but there was no venom behind. 

"I'm glad, because I have something I want to give you." David reached into his back pocket and pulled out a business card. He handed it to Max. He skimmed over it with a frown. 

_Remedial counseling and therapy for troubled youths._

Below the text was a phone number and email for some shrink named Robert Hill or whoever the hell he was. "David, what the fuck is this."

"Language," David scolded absently, like it meant anything at this point. "And consider this a nudge." 

"A nudge? You want me to go to therapy?" 

"Yes, I do." 

That is not what Max expected or wanted to hear today. "So, what? I go to a shrink to get my brain dissected just so they can tell me what I already know? Fuck that." 

"Max--" 

"Seriously, David. Give me one good reason."

A long pause as David fidgeted and shifted. He looked ready to run at a moment's notice. He looked… bashful. He licked his lips and swallowed before finally saying, "You get me." 

Max blinked once, twice, trying to wrap his head around those three words. "Excuse me?" 

"Go to therapy, talk to someone, and once we're on the other side of this, you can have me." David's cheeks were nearly as red as his hair. "If you still want me, that is. It's awful presumptuous, I know, but I thought I'd offer." 

"You mean, like, dating? Is that what you're offering me?" 

"If you want." 

"Of course I do." 

David's entire body sagged with relief. "Oh. Good." He coughed, then straightened his jacket and smoothed down his hair. "I'm glad." Then, more serious, he said, "Even I can't deny that there's something between us, Max. Maybe it's been there for awhile, I don't know, but when I look at you, I just… I want to try. I want to make something out of this. And even if it doesn't work, I still want to be a part of your life. I care about you a lot, Max." 

Max stared at him in awe. His heart felt so full of love for the man beside him that it ached. "I want to try, too." He held up the card and studied it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, this troubled youth therapy. Especially if David is waiting for him at the end of it. 

"Never considered you the type to bribe somebody," Max teased, feeling more like himself already. "What if I'd said no?" 

"I probably would have cried. Then I would have gotten down on my knees and begged." 

"I'd have liked to see that. Okay, I refuse." 

"Max!"

"Alright, alright, I'm kidding." Warmth bloomed in Max's chest, and it showed with a genuine smile on his face. "Thanks, David." 

David's grin was as blinding as the summer sun, and just as warm. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
